Lives have Prices
by Mariah-Forever1997
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are three best friends living life they way they dreamed. Some parts came unexpectedly, but they will fine all they need for days to come.
1. Prolouge

**Summary: Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are three best friends living life they way they dreamed. Some parts came unexpectedly, but they will fine all they need for days to come. **

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am a twenty-two year old single mother of one. Many say I have a beautiful appearance, but I tell them that they are wasting their breath. Maybe that's why I don't have a husband or a boyfriend? Look at me! My body is not curvy enough. My hair is too curly. I have dull brown eyes that I fine unattractive. My lips look like I pout too much! I'm New York's Best Selling Author. I am rich. I'm right there next to Bill Gates. That is because he's my godfather. My family is well off, but I wanted to make my own money and not use inheritance. I live in Los Angeles, California with my two best friends and their kids. We live in a private neighborhood away from the public eye because we don't want our kids all over the tabloids. My daughter, Anya Calie Swan, is a resemblance of her father mostly. I wouldn't have it any other way because she's the most beautiful kid out there, besides my niece and nephew that is. Her hair is black with natural ringlets that flow to her shoulders. She has my dark brown eyes and red pouty lips. She short for a two year old, so I believe she has my inherited my height. She doesn't have a dad because when I told him I was pregnant he accused me of cheating and left. But I promised that if he ever showed up looking for my kid, it was going to be pretty. Like me, she loves to read and shop. For her age she's very smart. She's already reading at a second grade level. How? I used to My Baby can Read System when she was one. Once it worked on her my friends used it on their kids just as a tester. After a couple of months they loved it!

I'm the only one in the group with a brother. His name is Emmett Swan. He looks intimidating, but inside he is only a big teddy bear. He has big burly muscles that put John Cena to shame. He has curly brown hair like mine and gray eyes like our mother Renee. I don't get to see him much since he is has to travel around the world for his business. He is a gym owner and a mechanic. His shops are one of the greatest in the world beside Rose. He travels all over to promote his business and to check up on other shops. He does it unannounced so he can see if it runs the way it does when he leaves. We still talk everyday and I send him pictures of his niece. When I told him she plays softball, he started sending her gloves, mitts, baseball bats, the whole nine yards. Idiot even sends her a personal coach every month to train her. I tried to convince him to stop but he said in Quote 'My niece is an Athlete Bells let her live it.' Yeah right whatever.

Alice Brandon has been my friend since second grade. She he 5'2, two inches shorter than me, with black spiky hair that makes her look like a pixie. She loves to shop no matter what the occasion is. We are both from well off families. Like me, she wanted to make her own money. She is a famous fashion designer for the label, MAB **[Mary Alice Brandon] **Designs. Braxton Cole Brandon is her son. He is completely average for his size, which means he's going to be taller than his mom! He has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He like to play video games and sports with the girls, rarely, and since he was so athletic, Alice just had to find him a private coach. I mean he's two but he loves it. His father had the same situation as Anya dad. Accused her of cheating and left. He came back for her one day saying his apologizes, but she kicked him away and moved in with me. She said she didn't want her child in the tabloids either and wanted to be close to her best friend.

Rosalie Hale became our best friend and the third grade. She didn't have a well off family. She family was really poor. Her parents went to the bank one day to cash their checks, but sadly that day was they day the bank was robbed and her parents were murdered. My dad adopted her and treats her and me just the same. She has natural blonde hair that most people will die to have. She has the body of a model. Her eyes are a Pacific Ocean Blue. She loves getting the attention, but sometimes she gets feisty and threatens you until you back away. She doesn't do it to family though. Rose is a model for Alice's designs and owns her on mechanic shop, Harley Davidson Mechanic Shop. It's one of the best in the world so she makes a lot of money, but like us she stores it in our vault**, [Yea The Girls have a Family Vault for them and their kids.] **and only takes some out to put on her credit cards. Her daughter Belle Alice **[Pronounced Ah*Lice] **Hale is so adorable. Like her mother, she has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her lips she got from her father. She is a feisty one, her and Anya are best friends. They do everything together. Belle is feisty, Anya wants to be feisty. One likes shopping, the other wants to go shopping. One plays softball, they both play baseball. Okay you get the picture. Since Rose is so famous, she lives with me and Alice in the secluded area to keep the press away from her child. Like I said, we want our children to have normal lives but the only thing getting in our way is the press.

Our house is a nine bedroom house that has seven bathrooms and down the hill we own an athletic center in our backyard. The Center consists of an indoor pool, basketball court, entertainment room, a miniature football field, gym, and a small baseball field. The three extra rooms in our house are guest bedrooms and one is a library. Our garage holds twenty cars. Why? Well we love fast cars and we like to own the best. No trying to sound bratty or anything.

We only have two best friends, Tanya Denali and Angela Webber. They are the ones who can keep our secrets and such. Most people only come to use because of our fame and to be fake. We knew Tan and Angel during our High school years. Tanya has reddish orange hair and gold eyes. Her body is the body of a model, but she doesn't top Rose. Her and Rose are so alike in so many way. Tanya is feisty. She's intimidating to anyone who comes up to her, and if you're a dude, lets just say that she'll go karate kid on you. Angela has brown hair and grey eyes. She can act shy but if you piss her off she will catch and attitude like the rest of us can. They both own the _Heaven on Earth_ nail shop and Salon. It's so exclusive that you have to make reservations months ahead in order to make an appointment. Only close family and friends can have walk-ins. We only go their once a month to get a treatment. Sometimes we take Belle and Anya to get a pedicure and manicure. They live next door to us so we just walk in each others house like we own the places.

This is our life and we wait for the days to come.


	2. Mall

**BPOV**

"Mommy Mommy Wake up!" I hitched a leg over her and turnt on my side with her trapped in between. "Momma" she giggled. "Momma wake up!" I fake snored really loudly. Somehow she squirmed her way out from between my legs and jumped on my shoulder.

"Gah!" I groaned popping my eyes open. She giggled and hopped off of my shoulder. "Alright alright I'm up already. Are you dress appropriately?" I asked giving her a once over. She had on a blue and yellow polo dress with matching yellow tights that go to the knee along with her matching blue flats. Her Sterling Silver Lab-Created White Sapphire Peace Necklace was placed around her neck with the matching earrings. Alice or Rosalie had her natural black hair in a neat pigtail at the top and half down with spiral curls. **[Outfit On Profile]**

"Check!" she yelled.

"Teeth brushed?"

"Check!"

"Did you clean your room?"

"Yes mama."

"Okay than I will meet you at breakfast." I said in a commanding tone and saluted.

As I was shampooing my hair, I started wondering If I would ever be married or live the life the way I completely dreamt of it to be. I know that I'm rich, famous, and have a kid, but I want someone to share this life with. You know as a husband. Anya** [Pronounced like Un-Ya]** always asks why she doesn't have a dad, and I always have to say because he didn't believe the truth. Which is true but what will happen when she's old enough to understand. I know I will have to tell her then but… I'm just scared that she will get hurt. Like_ I _did.

Yeah I know who is _him_ right? Well _He_ is Jacob Black. His dad and my dad were and are best friends. Jacob was my best friend until tenth grade, when he confessed his feeling for me. I didn't have those feelings but we gave it a shot. By the time we were in the twelfth grade, I started getting those feelings, but that was the same time he became possessive. He used to sneak into my window and try to take control, but I never slept him. When we went too college, I let him have his way. But guess what. I got pregnant, and him being the fool, he was thought I was cheating on him so he left. When my dad found out he was going to track him down and demand him to help raise the child, but I told him don't do it because I don't want him included in my child and my life. After that I packed up and left. Here I am today. A best selling author living the dream. I still talk to my dad and Billy, though they haven't heard of Jacob in two years. But I really didn't care.

I yelped as I felt the cold water pour onto my skin. I turnt it off and went to put on my black lace panties and strapless bra along with my Flower Print Tulle Waist Black White Dress and black coach sandal flats. **[Outfit on profile :D] **I curled my newly trimmed brown hair and straightened my bang to the side. After I brushed my teeth, I went downstairs to the kitchen where I found the most delicious looking french toast. I moaned as I stacked my plate full of toast and sat down.

"Rose was in a good mood this morning?" I asked Alice. She had her normally spiked hair straightened into loose curls. She had on a lime green tub top with white skinny jeans and lime green sandal flats that looked like mine.

"Yea I suppose. I tried to help her...which is unusual…but she didn't let me. I ALWAYS ask to help her so I guess she is in a good mood." She stated. We chatted throughout breakfast about fashion, cars, and so and so. After we finished feeding the kids, I led Anya and Belle to my 2010 White Land Range Rover. Once I buckled them in their car seats, I headed out to Manhattan Village Mall.

"Auntie Bewwa can woo ton on the wadio?" Belle asked with her locks bouncing as she bounced in place in her seat. I laughed and nodded.

_**You know you love me, I know you care**__**  
**__**Just shout whenever, and I'll be there**__**  
**__**You want my love, you want my heart**__**  
**__**And we will never ever ever be apart**_

_**Are we an item? Girl quit playing**__**  
**__**We're just friends, what are you saying**__**  
**__**Say there's another and look right in my eyes**__**  
**__**My first love broke my heart for the first time**__**  
**__**And I was like...**_

_**Baby, baby, baby oooh**__**  
**__**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**__**  
**__**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**__**  
**__**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**_

_**Baby, baby, baby oooh**__**  
**__**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**__**  
**__**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**__**  
**__**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**_

I laughed as I saw them trying to get the song words right. As I pulled up to a red light, I caught sight of bronze, but as I turnt my head I couldn't see it anymore. Shaking my head as if I was hallucinating, I pulled into my favorite part of Los Angeles. The Mall. Finding a parking spot behind the mall for privacy next to Rosalie's Red 2010 EQUINOX, I put on Anya and Belle's hats to match their dress,since they had on the same outfit but Belle's was green, they looked like twins, but also the hats hid their face a little. I placed my humongous shades over my eyes, and hitched Anya on my hip and grabbed Belle's hand.

"Hey Rose!" I greeted as I met her at the back entrance of the mall. She was wearing a hot pink tank top with a dark washed denim skirt and hot pink stilettos. Her hair was straightened but she had a white headband and she also had humongous shades that covered her face.

"Hey Bells, Alice said she was going to meet us here in an hour since she had to take Braxton to his doctor's appointment." I nodded showing as I understood and hand Belle over to her mother. Together we walked in to the mall ready to face the dangers of paparazzi if we got exposed.

"OMG I have to get this for my baby!" I whisper/yelled as I picked up a gray Abercrombie sweater that stopped at the elbow with black flowers covering half of the left chest, with a match black Abercrombie tee. I picked up a pair of dark wash jeans and white ankle socks with the Abercrombie sign on the edge.

"Bella that Is so cute!" Rose commented as she got the matching set but in blue with white flowers and a white Abercrombie tee. "We totally have to go find some flip flops to match this." She muttered almost as if she was talking to herself but I nodded showing I heard and agreed. As we checked out the rest of the store, I picked up a black tee with A&E on the side in blue letters with the matching blue hoodie and pants for Aun also.

"Mommy!" my little angel whispered as she tugged on the bottom of my dress. I looked down raising my eyebrows in question asking her as to what she wants. "I'm very yummy!" I chuckled. I remember trying to teach her how to say hungry but she says its too hard and wants to say yummy instead.

"Rose we're going to go to McDonalds. I'll meet you in Armani in thirty minutes." I told her in her ear so no one could hear. She nodded walking into gap kids. Not before saying ,"I'm buying that child something too." I rolled my eyes and nodded walking towards the food court with Ann hanging onto my hand.

"No pickles?" she asked for the umpteenth time. I swear I feel like jumping behind this counter and doing the order my own self.

"Yes! No pickles and No onions." I snapped. I know it's not like me but she was irritating me with her nasally voice. She has a good body but she can't put Rosalie to shame. I bet she would be a beautiful young lady without all of that makeup.

"Your order will be ready in a few minutes. Oh my geez like your daughter is like so cute! Hi there!" Blah! I looked down at my daughter to see her looking at the woman annoyed and beyond irritated. She caught me looking at her and muttered and slight hi. I stifled my laughter and watched the scene play before me. "My name is like Tanya and like I work here do you want to work here when you get older?" What the heck?

"No tank you I wanna be like my uncle Emmy and pay softball!" she snapped. I was shocked. I knew this because if she likes someone the first thing out of her mouth is 'My name is Anya and I wanna play softball.' They aw, even though she doesn't appreciate it, she still keeps her mouth shut from exposing her feisty side.

"Well here's you order." She said shoving the happy meal at me. I narrowed my eyes and snatched the bag away from her. I grabbed Anya hand and began walking towards a table until BOOM. I collided with someone knocking my shades off.

"OMG ITS ISABELLA SWAN AND HER DAUGHTER EEK!" someone shrieked.

I threw Anya over my shoulder and grabbed my purse and the happy meal before running towards the back entrance.

"BELLA STOP WE LOVE YOU!"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"AWW CAN I HOLD YOUR DAUGHTER?"

"MISS SWAN CAN YOU TELL US WHY YOU HIDE YOUR DAUGHTER AWAY FROM PUBLIC?"

Seeing the door to the back entrance I burst it open and ran towards my truck. I popped open the back door and buckled Ann inside before I slipped into the drivers side. Oh thank god my windows are tinted.

"MISS SWAN WHERE ARE YOU HEADED?"

I locked the doors and backed out. "Call Rosalie." I commanded to my automatic phone inside my car. 'Calling Rosalie' it said. "Yeah Bella where are you? I mean-" I cut her off by yelling "GET OUT OF THERE PAPARAZZI FOUND ME YOU NEED TO GET OUT WHILE THEY ARE CHASING ME! AND NO IM DOWN THE STREET." I said and hung up. "Mommy I'm soo yummy." I reached over for the Happy meal and gave her the back. "Can you put your drink in the cup holder for mommy?" I asked while she nodded. She grabbed it and put it in the cup holder installed in her seat.

I pulled up inside the garage and shifted my gear into park. I noticed the familiar Jeep sitting in front of my house. I wonder why he visited this time. As I laid Ann down in her bed and placed her new clothes in her closet, I made my way down to the den where I saw Emmett and two other people I didn't know. "Hey Em what do I owe you this visit for?"I asked.

"BELLS! Are you alright? I saw the whole thing on the news. I told you that you needed a bodyguard for times like this. But did you listen? No. You didn't. What if you got hurt huh? What if they hurt Aun? Speaking of Aun where is my niece-" I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth.

"Yes we are fine and she's upstairs asleep. If you wake her up I swear you are going to have to adopt kids in the future. Understand?" he nodded and headed up the stairs while I walked into the den to introduce myself.

"Hey I'm Bella and you are?"I questioned. They both looked up and I was met with a pair of green and blue eyes I was all too familiar . My .Gosh.

* * *

**OKAY Before you click to go anywhere else PLEASE look at the pictures of the kids on my profile . I'm sorry i couldn't find a boy to match the description of Braxton and if you dont mind could you imagaine the picture of Belle from being in infant to a toddler. **


	3. Why did you do it?

BPOV

Oh my gosh.

Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock. My two best [Boy] friends from high school are right here in my face! Edward. The schools McHottie, he never let that get to him though. His tonzled bronze hair and piercing green eyes are the two main things that bring the girls crawling to his feet. He had the body of a Greek god. His hair may be wild and tamed but it is so soft! Edward may look like a womanizer with his good looks and buff muscles, but he's only a cute, sweet, and caring when you get to know him better. I remember when I had a crush on him in twelfth grade, but looking at him now is making me fall in love with him.

Jasper Whitlock. Alice's dream guy and high school crush. His dirty blonde hair hanging just above his eyebrows with his blue eyes to match. Jasper may not have the body as Emmett and Edward, but he does have a pack and can take anyone if he wished. Jasper was the quiet one in out group, but whenever we spoke about a Ducati or The Civil War you'll have his full attention. He was like my big brother. He protected me and Rose whenever he felt the urge to be protective or as he says 'I'm only watching out for my little sister.'

"Hey Bells," they chorused and smiled as though I was happy to see them. Well, I was but they could've at least called or sent a letter.

"Hello." Was my simple reply. I put on a blank look that I learned to control over the years. Yeah the blank look that shows no emotion except in my eyes.

"No hug?" Edward asked with a what sounded like a sad tone. I stepped forward and gave him a one armed hug along with Jasper after catching his look.

"Aw come on Bells no bear hug? What's wrong? Is it because of the paparazzi? Because you know we could-"

"You come here expecting me to be all hug and welcome and you haven't heard from me in years?" I asked looking down with that same blank look plastered on my face. I looked up staring at the wall behind them and continued,"Why didn't you talk to me? Or us?"

"Bellarina," Jazz started. I looked at him with sadness taking over my blank look. "I know you're mad but we were busy," I was going to cut him off but him knowing me continued before I could make a sound "I know we could've written a letter or e -mailed, but with my new book, and a business to run I, well we, couldn't fit in the time."

"We also came to visit our girls," Edward nonchalantly said. "Not you guys but our girlfriends Tanya Denali and Maria Westwood." At the mention of a Tanya I immediately thought back to the girl at McDonalds. "I hope you don't mind but we asked them to come here. They should be here in less than five." He added.

"So you didn't come to see us then?" i asked feeling rejected. "Why are you here than? And yes i do mind."I said answering my Ex-BestFriends statment. I walked to the Entertainment room and went to turn on the flat screen. But fate had other plans for me.

"Mommy!" My angel shouted as she ran towards me hiding behind my legs. "Uncle Emmy tries to get me!" she giggled. I chuckled and looked up at my childish brother seeing him covered in water. Raising an eyebrow he just shrugged, shaking it off like it meant nothing.

"EMMETT!" Rose and Alice shouted as the caught sight of him. Rose jumped on his back and Alice jumped on in the front while their kids looked at them oddly.

"Get off of me you weirdoes!" he shouted running with them on his back. "Help im getting attac –"BANG!

"EMMETT" I screamed.

"IT WASNT ME!" yelled and whined at the same time.

_DING DONG_

"I'll get it!" I stated running to answer the door. What I saw surprised me. "You have GOT to be kidding me."

"May I help you?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice, leaning against the door frame. Why would Edwar date such a fake person? I dont know why but i felt a little jealous and hurt. But i shook it off and looked up at the barbie in front of me. She had on a worn out purple polo shirt with a denim skirt that looked liked an oversized belt that barely covered her butt and cheap purple stilettos. "You look cheap."I stated giving her a once over.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "Listen here woman im looking for Edward. And shes looking for Jasper. So let us through and you'll be okay."

"Um know honey _Excuse Me._"I said standing off the door frame with my hands on my hips. "Honey this is my house. Understand? My house. That i share with my two bestfriends. Not Edward."I said looking at her. "And not Jasper."I said looking at the quiet chick. Hm. Now that i thought about it, she's been quiet during this whole exchange. "So why dont you do me and my family a favor and -"I was cut off by Edward placing his hands over my mouth.

"Tanya babe." He said. I looked up at him in pure anger ready to drop kick his arse.

"Eddiekins!" she bellowed.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie and saw them glaring at Tanya in pure anger while Jasper and Emmet looked confused. Maria left sometime a go during my rant. I snatched _Eddiekins _hand off my mouth and kicked him away from me. "You either get this slut out of my house away from me along with you,"I said pointing to him and Jasper. "Or let me beat the crap out of both you and I will never talk to you again. Either way im not talking to you again. Because i need to let out my frustrations and right now. A . Help." I said in a calm yet strained voice.

"Tanya please leave." Edward said while he kept his eyes on me.

"But Eddie."

"Shut. Up." I said seething. "If you don't live here than get. Out. You can stay Emmett."I added as he nodded. Picking up Aun, I walked upstairs to my bedroom.

"Mommy, why were you yelling?"Distraught, I looked down at my daughter and immediately softened.

"Well sweetie that was the lady from McDonalds." She gasped loudly.

"No" I chuckled at her attitude. I swear she has Emmett in her.

"Yes it was darling." I said as I ran her bath water.

"Talking about the lady that gave you mean look?" I nodded. She needs to stop hanging out with Rose.

"You should have hit her in face mommy so I could say go mommy!" she shouted as I put her in the water. I raised my eyebrow and looked her in the eye.

"What did I say about violence?" she pouted and looked down.

"It never solves anything." She whispered.

"That right" I cheered. I kissed her forehead and blew on it causing her to giggle.

After our showers and baths we piled up in my king sized bed and began watching Transformers. Not even after five minutes into the movie, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Belle, Brax, Jasper and Edward came into the room jumping on my bed. I glared at my ex-bestfriends and looked back at the movie."I got popcorn!" Em shouted causing me and Aun to shush him and turn our head back to the movie. Edward crawled in beside me and Belle and Brax on Aun's side. Emmett sat on the loveseat in front of the bed and Rose and Alice sprawled out over our legs on top of the covers. I scooted over closer to Aun to get some space between me and Edward. I seriously remember telling him to leave.

Towards the end of the movie I felt a vibrate on my leg. Curious, I took out my IPhone and saw that I had a new text message from Edward. I looked at him but his eyes was glued to the flat screen.

_I'm sorry _

**Why?**

_About Tanya_

I threw my phone down and stared ahead at the TV acting like the text never happened. I heard him sigh and straighten himself up. Im not sure if i saw correctly but i thought i saw his eyes watering. After everyone left my room, Aunya snuggled into me and kissed my cheeck.

"Goodnight Baby."I whispered kissing her cheek.

"Night Night Mommy"


End file.
